Internet protocol networks, often referred to as “IP networks” carry data throughout the United States and abroad. The data carried on an IP network may be related to internet transmissions, but may also include other types of transmissions, such as voice transmissions using voice over IP protocols, or any other type of data formatted for transmission using internet protocols.
IP networks typically comprise very high bandwidth optical carriers, such as OC-48 and OC-192 links. These high capacity links connect the Points of Presence of the network. Each Point of Presence contains one or more routers in the same geographical location that receive and direct data packets over the links of the IP network. A single Point of Presence often referred to as a “PoP”, will often be directly connected to multiple other PoPs. Any pair of PoPs may be connected by a plurality of links, typically of equal capacity. An IP network may be highly dynamic, for example due to link changes as links fail, as links are serviced, and as new links are added.
Establishing new links between a pair of Points of Presence, a process referred to as “provisioning”, often requires a long timeframe, often at least several months. For this reason, accurately predicting future demand on links between PoPs several months into the future is critical for capacity planning purposes. If the operator of an IP network does not begin the process of provisioning new links before traffic between a pair of adjacent PoPs has exceeded the target capacity of the network, the IP network will be compromised for a considerable time while the new link is established.